C'est La Vie
by Ma Belle Amie
Summary: Claire Bellamie/Bellami is a small child who suffers from parental abuse and bullying, for her the torment never ends, wether it be home or school. That is until she meets Solf J Kimblee, son to an abusive General. The two confide in each other and form a bond that goes beyond just friends. This trilogy of betrayal, romance, self discovery and angst has 4 parts to it.
1. PART ONE: CHILDREN

**PART 1/4**

 **CHILDREN**

Claire sat quietly in class, she was sort of a recluse. Nobody really had nothing to do with her. Maybe it was the gloves she wore, she knew the children whispered amongst themselves. Or maybe, maybe it was her mother. Mrs. Bellamie, a woman whose entire background was nothing but wealth.

Her arrogance was most troubling and her bouts of rage most troubling for poor Claire. The gloves she wore were just a reminder of how severe her beatings were. For Claire the torment never ended.

"Hey Bellamie!" a voice shouted. It was none other than the school bully. Around these parts of school he was feared and out of fear came respect for this boy. Claire in all honesty didn't care where the people stood whether it be, low class or high class.

"Why you don't take off those gloves? Show us what's really underneath the fabric!" Instantly she froze, if it wasn't her mother, it was her gloves.

"P-please, I don't wanna talk about it…" Claire stuttered, standing up to the classroom bully wasn't a piece of cake, as a matter of fact, you'd be a fool to do so, and today Claire was feeling particularly foolish.

There was no teacher around to help her if the situation got hairy, so she was all on her own. "Awww!" The bully droned. "Chickening out? Are you a coward?" The bully squaked like a chicken, dancing in front of her, mocking her. Small laughter could be heard amongst the students and chit chat about what might lie beneath Claire's gloves.

"I bet you she has no fingers!" A child spoke.

"Nah, probably deformed!"

Claire had heard enough. "No!" Claire finally barked. "Just leave me be! I said I didn't wanna talk about it, end of story!" Claire knew that she had just stirred the water when she said this, but today she didn't care what happened to her. She had a hell of a beating to look forwards to every day, whether it be from her mother or the children.

Pushing his chair back, making a terrible screeching noise the bully towered over her, his big bulky body making Claire look smaller than she already was. "Repeat that!" He growled, looking her in the eyes, a fire starting to smoulder. "I dares you!" Claire didn't flinch when he had slammed his fists down onto the desk, not today.

"Are you deaf? You heard me." Claire replied casually.

The class fell silent as the bullies shoulders shook, his pupils became smaller, and his hands turned into balled up fists. "Don't make a fool out of me Bellamie!" He glowered, his face red with anger.

"That's Claire Bellamie to you!" Was all she muttered.

Outside the classroom the teacher, Mrs. Decker stood, silently sipping coffee, the children's 20 minutes were almost up.

BAM!

Mrs. Decker jumped, spilling coffee on her white shirt. "Get her!" Came a cry. "Beat her down!" Came another. "Pull off her gloves!" Chanting erupted from behind the door. Reaching for the knob she tried opening it, but to no avail. She was locked out!

"Those little-" She bit her tongue, knowing that just down the hall was the principal, a man of strict orders. "Curses!" From her hair she pulled out a pin, inserting it into the keyhole, poking around until it clicked.

When she was finally able to open the door, she was greeted with an ungodly sight. "Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Decker whispered her hands covering her mouth as her pupils shrank. On the floor lie a bloodied and bruises Claire and her gloves lie inches away from her.

"Look at her hands!" One of the children chided. "They're ugly!"

"That's enough!" Mrs. Decker roared, running over to the child, she bent down, running her hands over her neck, she was still breathing, good! "Who did this?!" Mrs. Decker snarled, turning her gaze on the small group of children.

"I-Its was lil Tommy!" The bully whimpered. "I tried to stop him but, it was too late. I'm sorry Mrs. Decker."

"Damn it!" Mrs. Decker cursed, the children all falling silent at her profanity.

"Don't you lie to me! One of you did it, and I have a good feeling it was you!" Never had she been this angry in her life, and towards a child either. "Now tell me! Who. Is. Responsible?"

The bully became the size of an ant as he looked up at Mrs. Decker, he had been discovered. "I-It was me Mrs. Decker, I-I did it." He hung his head low, his bottom lip trembling, he had been reduced down to nothing and it was humiliating!

"I'll be right back! You stay here and don't touch Claire! I'm getting a nurse!" And she did just that, coming back with the school nurse Ms. Andrew, a small stout woman with a kind heart.

"She's alright, she's going to be sore tomorrow. She should stay home and get as much rest as possible. I'll call her mother and let her know."

"N-no, p-p-please don't!" Claire croaked as she opened her swollen eye. "M-my mother d-doesn't need to know." Her hand gripped the fabric on Mrs. Decker's arm.

"Claire, I cannot let something like this go undetected, I have no other choice…"

The sadness in her voice was genuine and she truly believed that telling Mrs. Bellamie was for the better.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Decker?" Came the raspy voice of Solf J Kimblee, a child whose appearance was similar to Claire's. His black eye always stood out, and he was constantly losing teeth. "If you don't mind me saying, I don't think you're going to be seeing Claire any time soon if you send her home." Mrs. Decker had never heard Solf talk and this was the first time he had spoken up.

"What are you saying Solf?"

"Please, call me Kimblee."

"Kimblee, alright. Well Kimblee what are you trying to say?"

Looking at Claire he only gave her a pitiful look, the two of them had been keeping it a secret from the rest, and today was the day he had decided to reveal the secret to his and hers bumps and bruises. "Our parents aren't exactly nice to us."

Mrs. Decker caught on at once, knowing full well what he was saying. These children were victims of abuse. "Oh my god! If I had known sooner, I would have helped you!"

"It's alright, I'm living with my mother now in Dublith. I think it'd be best if Claire stayed with me. She'll be safe there." Mrs. Decker nodded, looking over at Claire and running a hand across her forehead. Kimblee felt a twinge of envy when she did this, wishing his mother treated him with the same love, but in all honesty his mother couldn't even look at him long enough without telling him he looked too much like his father.

It was true, Kimblee had inherited most of his father's genes, the only trait that he shared with his mother was her beautiful blue eyes. Scuffing his shoes on the ground he closed his eyes, feeling guilt overtake his envy. He could have stopped Claire from getting a licking, but he remembered how he felt, frozen, stiff, and numb, he couldn't will himself to move a muscle.

"Kimblee…" Claire's weak voice came, greeting his ears like a kitten's mewl. At once he bent down, crouching in front of her.

"Yes Claire?"

The girl looked at him with hazy eyes. "When w-we g-get to your house, C-can I ask Mrs. J i-if she can cook me up s-some beef st-stew?" She ended her sentence by coughing violently. Kimblee rested his hand on her back.

"My mother isn't much of a cook." He replied, a crooked smile crossing his features. "But I'm sure the servants will be glad to cook you up some stew. I know for certain."

"Servants?" Ms. Andrews spoke, shock evident in her voice. How was it that this boy in tattered rags could afford servants?

"Yes, 12 of them all together and 4 butler's mind you"

Kimblee spoke with an air. "Didn't you know?" The class fell silent, was this child really a relative of the wealthiest family in the area? "My father is head of the Scandinavian army, he goes by-"

"General Milo!" Mrs. Decker finished breathlessly.

"Correct madame. Right now he is stationed in Amestris, Central. He has agreed to meet the President, Führer King Bradley on an account of their deal." He spoke stuffing his hands in his pockets.

How was it that he knew all this? Wasn't it against the military code to let information leak out? Surly Führer King Bradley would have his head for this!?

"Wh-what deal?"

Kimblee pursed his lips. "I cannot tell." He had sworn not to tell a soul, not when it was watching.

"Awww." Said the whole class.

A child shouted. "You can't stop now! You gotta tell us the rest." One by one the children took their seat, forming a tight circle around his feet, these children were desperate for more.

"Alright! Heaven's sake, calm down!" Clearing his throat he opened his mouth, the shadows beneath him had shifted, a warning sign. "I'll tell you right after I've used the washroom." An excellent excuse. Running off he entered the washroom, slamming the door behind him and slumping against the door.

"If you had said one more word I would have easily killed you."

Kimblee stiffened, his pupils becoming smaller as the shadows in the corner of the room shifted, soon the room was engulfed in a thick blanket of darkness. "I value my life more than you think!" Kimblee replied, his distaste for the creature coming off thick.

"Ah, that is true, but you seem to value her life more than your own. Why's that?" Small hands protrude from the darkness, slowly making their way over to where Kimblee sat.

"Because, she was the first person to have ever had anything to do with me." It was true, it was her who approached him the first day.

Now it was the creatures turn to speak. "I see how you look at her, with hope in your eyes, a dream that one day, she'll be the one who rescues you as you had her." Eyes emerged from the darkness, followed by wedges of sharp teeth, the hands rested down on Kimblee's shoulders, crawling up his legs. "But as long as I'm around, I'll be the one who drains out all your light." The small hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing gently.

"If you're around for that long then you may as well!"

The creature smiled with satisfaction. "Just remember Kimblee, I'll be watching you from the shadows!"

Then in a flash they were gone, light now filled the washroom. "Kimblee, you've been gone for 10 minutes now." Mrs. Decker said, kneeling down beside him. "Is something the matter?"

Bringing a hand up to his neck he felt where the hands had once been, he had been squeezing harder than he should have, that damn creature. Coughing he spoke. "No mam, just having trouble breathing, that's all."

Mrs. Decker's gaze shifted to his neck. "It's a shame he didn't suffocate you when he had the chance."

Kimblee shot her a look, questioning her. "Excuse me?"

"Oh shut up you whiny brat! I've had enough of wearing this gaudy disguise!" Before him, Mrs. Decker lit up with red sparks, her skin crawling as her form and all changed, what the hell was this? "The name's Envy kid!"

"Where is she?" Kimblee barked.

"Huh? Oh! Her? That sad excuse? She's been dead for 3 weeks now!" Envy threw his head back, laughing madly. "You should have seen her face when I killed her. She told me not to hurt her children, but I wiped out half of the class already. It's not a wonder why lil Wendy didn't come to school!" More laughing.

"Damn you Envy!"

Envies eyes narrowed, his lips turning up into a snarl as he spoke, malice in his statement. "And if Father hadn't told me, I would have killed you too! Consider yourself lucky brat!"

The ride to Dublith was peaceful, the sound of the train chugging along, lulled Claire, her head falling against Kimblee's shoulder. "Mmmm." Claire groaned groggily. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet Claire." Kimblee chuckled, this had been the 3rd time she had asked him. "Only 20 more minutes, I promise!"

"But you said that last time."

"I was lying last time."

BANG!

The train suddenly screeched to a halt, throwing Kimblee forward, Claire following. "What the hell?"

"BANDITS!" A woman screeched in the car next to theirs, followed by 2 loud gunshots.

THUMP THUMP THUMP! The sound of footsteps were near, it was then that Kimblee realized that they were going from car to car inspecting who was inside. When their door opened Kimblee crawled back against the wall, using himself as a shield to protect a trembling Claire.

"Move it kid!" The bandit snarled, pointing a gun at him, his finger ready to pull the trigger at any given time.

Kimblee refused to move, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that sir! You can pull the trigger but I'm only warning you once! Pull it and you'll be sorry you did!"

BANG! The bandit fell towards the floor, his body hitting the ground with a dull thud as he lie lifeless, blood spilling out and pooling around him.

"Are you alright?"

Opening his eyes Kimblee's mouth dropped open, a little farther and his jaw would have hit the ground. "P-President King Br-Bradley?!"

"Führer President King Bradley." The man spoke with class, stuffing his gun away in it's holster. "Your father is on deck as well, right now he's attending to the wounded. He should be coming around at any given-"

Before he could finish a man stepped into the room, his dark eyes meeting Kimblee's. "Solf…" Is all he said.

Kimblee looked away, he hated seeing his father because he only saw himself, it was almost like looking in a mirror. "Hi dad."

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now?!"

"That's no longer my home! I'm sick of having to live with a father who comes home everyday and beats the shit out of his own son! And they've given you the rank of General?! Who even does that?!"

"That's enough Solf!" His father spoke, raising his voice at the child.

"It's Kimblee!"

"Oh what, now you've changed your name?"

"Yeah! I did! Milo. Wilhelm. Solf!" His father's full name.

SMACK!

Kimblee's cheek stung, turning red as the blood rushed to the injured area. "You do not disrespect your father or the General if you know what's good for you! You were always a problem kid! Not getting any good marks in school and coming home looking like...like that!"

Kimblee exploded.

"What? Got a problem with that? Huh!? DO YOU?! You're the one who gave me my god awful looks! I can't handle looking at myself because of you! I look just like you! I'm a monster, YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Milo fell silent, his eyes full of shock, his own son had disowned him completely. Without thinking he lunged viciously towards Kimblee, grabbing his neck and slamming his head against the wall. "General Milo! That's enough! Kimblee's right!" Kimblee's eyes only widened when he recognized it as Claire's voice.

"Who are you? His girlfriend?" He sneered.

That only rekindled Kimblee's anger. "Leave her...alone you crazy...bastard!" Kimblee coughed, grabbing his neck where his father had his fingers. "Touch her….touch her and I swear I will kill you!" Milo glared into his small blue eyes, squeezing tighter, making Kimblee squeak.

"ALL THREE OF YOU!" Turning their heads so it was facing Bradley they all fell silent. "General Milo, I am appalled by your actions! Beating down on a helpless child! You're a stain upon both Amestris and Scandinavia!"

"Sir, please understand-"

"Understand, UNDERSTAND?! What? That you beat your son? I will not understand or ever understand why you would do this to your own son! I'm having your name wiped clean off any records, the only record you'll be having is a criminal one."

"You can't discharge me you old loony!" Milo hissed, his face turning red with unspeakable rage. "Who's going to be General?!"

"I'm giving the title to a very close friend of mine, Gruuman."

"But he's only 22!"

"And damn good at his job! He's served in the army longer than you have! End of discussion!" Without another word he turned around and walked out, hands folded behind his back.

"You rotten little shit! Don't expect to see the last of me!" Milo spit as two soldiers approached him, cuffing his hands. "I assure you when I see you next time! You'll be the one who's lost everything, every fucking thing! And you know what? You don't deserve anything good, you good for nothing son of a bitch!"

Kimblee only chuckled, running his fingers over his injured cheek, bringing his hand up and licking the small droplets off the tips. "That bitch being you, adios old bastard, send me a postcard when you arrive in hell." Man that felt good to say! A pleased smile met his lips as his father's face lit up once again, blood boiling.

"Alright sir, come with us." Milo still had his eyes on Kimblee when he was hauled out, all the hatred in the world reflected off into his own but all he saw was himself.

The train regained its ability to run once again and within 5 minutes the train stopped. Claire stuck close to Kimblee, grabbing the only thing she could think of, his sleeve. Looking down at her he smiled gently, slipping his hand into hers, squeezing gently. "Don't let go, if what my father says is true, then I don't ever want to lose you."

Pink dusted Claire's cheeks, her heart race picking up speed as she looked directly into Kimblee's eyes, it was then that she realized just how much he meant to her. "If letting go is one thing you don't want me to do, I won't ever let go, I'll follow you wherever you need me to, be it heaven or hell or into the deepest pits of despair, I'll be there."

Holding hands they walked for miles, never letting go, finally reaching his house at sundown. It was huge, very impressive and the interior was to die for. "Ah! The Young Master doth arrives." Came the voice of a butler, aiding him almost at once, taking off his tattered rags. "That rough again was he?"

"Oh my precious baby!"

Claire nearly jumped out of her skin when the big hulking woman advanced towards Kimblee, pulling him into her chest, hugging him tightly.

"Look at you! That horrible man has gone too far!"

"I'm alright Mama Mary, just a few bruises and a sore neck."

"Mama Mary?"

Kimblee nodded. "I call her Mama Mary because she's known me since I was just a wee baby. She's been more of a mother towards me all these years."

"Yes, that's right darling." Mama Mary chirped while she brushed his hair, pulling it up into a neat ponytail, frowning when the same two pieces fell forwards, hanging in front of his face."Goodness me Kimbles." Mary giggled. "You look like a cockroach with those things in front of your face."

Kimblee blushed, embarrassed by her remark.

"Mary you know how much the Young Master hates it when you bring up this topic."

Mary brushed the butler off, dismissing him with a wave of her hand, turning her eyes towards Claire. "Who's this Kimblee?"

"Not my girlfriend." Kimblee was quick to answer.

"Is the young master keeping secrets?"

Kimblee's face burnt up with heat, rising in his cheeks, was he? "N-n-no! I'm not…" Denial clear in his voice. "We're just really good friends, that's all, it's not like I like her or anything."

"Awww! You do too! You can't fool this old bat!" Mary chimed in, teasing him. Kimblee wanted to curl up and die, this had been the most embarrassed he'd ever been.

"Mama Mary please! Claire's standing right there!"

"The Young Master seems to have the hots for you my lady."

That's it! Grabbing her hand, he pulled her behind him, hauling her into the hallway and towards his studies. When he finally got there he slammed the door, leaning against it and staring awkwardly at Claire. Here he was, alone in a room with a girl he'd called friend for half a year and just now he was starting to realize that he may have feelings for this girl.

Awkwardly he cleared his throat, not knowing what to say. "D-do you like Alchemy?" Good one Solf! Nailed it! Claire blushed looking down at her feet, fidgeting, why she was so damn cute!? But...ugh, he couldn't tell her that, not now!

"Y-yes, I do…"

Great! Grabbing her hand he lead her over to a table, seating her and pulling out papers, books and vials filled with substances. "Want me to teach you how Alchemy works?"

Claire nodded, still looking around nervously, not wanting to look him in the eyes, she had, had feelings for the boy three days into their friendship. Something just...clicked!

"Claire?"

Her eyes met his, and for the first time she felt peace wash over her. "Yes...Kimblee?" The light from the candle, casting a soft glow.

"How long have you liked me?" It was easy to tell with her, Kimblee could read her like a book, they knew each other that well.

Stuttering Claire began to shake in her chair nervously, stopping only when Kimblee rested his hands atop hers. "W-well...f-f-for a while now…" She whispered, looking to the side, her heart pounding fiercely in her ears.

There was a moment's silence as the two sat there, not speaking, when they finally did speak both of them said it at the same time, making it so they were perfectly in sync with one another.

"I like you too!"

Silence.

"Jinx! Double Jinx! Rats! Triple Jinxs!" The two burst out laughing, Kimblee falling out of his chair and Claire banging the table as tears rolled down her cheeks. When they were together the two were happy.

"Getting along are we?"

The voice greeted Kimblee's ears like a snake's hiss, venom dripped from it, stinging. "M-mother!" Kimblee blurted. "Hello!"

Mrs. J ignored Kimblee completely, instead turning her eyes on Claire. "Who's this?"

"My friend! Claire, Mother. Mother, Claire."

"H-hi, it's nice to meet you…" Claire muttered shyly, extending a hand towards Mrs. J.

"Don't touch me!" The mother spoke, pulling her hand away and turning her lips up in disgust. "I don't know where you've been but I don't shake hands with strangers!"

Her bitter remark hurt, making Claire sink back, Kimblee's family sure was bitter, but she knew that money, wealth and power did strange things to a person. "I-I'm sorry, I should have known better."

"Hmph! Solf!"

"Yes mam!?"

"Show your little friend to the guest bedroom, the cooks are arranging supper tonight so dress your best and do something about those antennas, you look like a cockroach!" That was it, turning her nose high in the air she waltzed off.

From the study, Claire was assisted towards the guest room, a large room with fancy furs and stuffed animals and the latest trends from Paris tucked neatly in the walk in closet. "We need to bathe you dear child." The maid spoke as she began pulling off Claire's shirt, socks and slippers.

"No!" Claire yelped when the maid reached for her gloves, pulling her hands away. "P-please…n-not the gloves."

"Oh dear! I'm sorry! Honest!" The maid cried, pulling her hands back as if she had just burnt her hands on a hot burner.

"Don't sweat it." Claire spoke, giving the maid a weak smile.

Downstairs the smell of food drifted into the rooms, pulling Kimblee into the dining hall. He had his hair up in a neat ponytail, the two strands tucked neatly behind his ears. He wore a white tuxedo with gold buttons and a bright red bow tie. Hooking his finger beneath the tie he tugged slightly, adjusting the death like hold on his neck to a more looser fit. "Young Master, your mistress awaits you."

Kimblee frowned, elbowing the butler in the stomach on his way to the stairs. Just like in the fairytales, Claire appeared from the top steps, looking down to where Kimblee was.

"Go ahead Milady, the Young Master awaits you" Gently the maid ushered her towards the steps, prompting her to take the first step.

"This is so embarrassing!" Claire squeaked, stepping onto the first step, her face red with heat. "He's looking at me!" Claire covered her face with her hands but a minute later, felt them move away.

"Don't do that, you're beautiful." It was Kimblee. The way he looked at her, she could tell he was not lying.

She had come so far, from an abusive home to now living the life of a princess, and Kimblee, her prince.

"Th-thank you...y-you don't look too bad y-your-yourself." She trembled as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand, melting on the inside.

"Now. Shall we go and enjoy the feast the cooks have prepared for us?" He couldn't help but crack a smile.

Nodding, he lead her down the sets of stairs, catching her when she tripped on the last step, her arms wrapped around him in a hugging manner. Her face buried in his chest. If it was one thing Claire enjoyed, it was the small things.

"You two look so cute together, you know that?" One of the maids twittered, sighing as she looked at the two.

"I think they're perfect for each other! My little Kimbles is growing up! Pretty soon I'll have Kimblee juniors runnin around, and they'll be your job to take care of." Mary said, waving her finger at the youngest maid next to her.

The maid only heaved a sigh, narrowing her eyes and looking aside. Taking a seat Claire sat across the table from Kimblee, staring off into his eyes, his calm, deep blue eyes. "Your veal cutlets my lady, served with steamed vegetables and rice. Compliments of the chef, and your chicken soup Young Master, made with love from Mary. Enjoy." The butler spoke as he laid the dishes on the table.

"Where's your mother?" Claire asked between chews, paying no attention to the food that was falling from her mouth.

Wiping his Kimblee folded his arms in front of him and said. "I don't know and personally I don't care. Just as long as it's you and me." His eyes half lidded as he said this, his tone sultry. He smiled, leaning over and pressing his finger to her lips, wiping off the small grain of rice away. "Now." He said, leaning in a little closer. "How shall we end this fine night? A kiss perhaps?"

Claire was too captivated to pull away, too enchanted by him, yes, a kiss would do nicely. Wetting her lips she nodded, feeling him tilt her head gently, bringing his thumb to rest on her bottom lip, running it across the smooth skin. Then he leant in and pressed his to hers, feeling sparks fly, his heart race pick up and his breath catch.

When they parted, Claire looked away at once blushing madly, the grin on her face was ridiculous. "You...you are a really good kisser." She blurted, trembling.

Kimblee chuckled, amused by her timid attitude. "I never thought I'd do so well for my first."

"First?"

"Correct madame, you were the first girl I've laid lips on, and honestly, those are the softest pair of lips. How about it? Wanna go at it again?" He winked playfully at her.

Claire smiled shyly, nodding before capturing his lips once again.

This had been an amazing day and soon the days would turn into years and the children would become teens and their love would grow.

This, my friend

.

.

.

was just the beginning


	2. PART TWO: ADOLESECNCE

**PART 2/4**

 **ADOLESCENCE**

The night was chilly, the house was dark and everyone had already gone to bed. Claire's lithe form had made it's way to the washroom, quietly turning on the taps and filling the bathtub with warm water. She dipped her finger in the water, testing it before undoing her housecoat and dropping it. Getting in, letting the suds lull her, she could use the bath after the beating she had received after the visit with her mother.

It had been 8 years since her departure and just now she had decided to pay her mother a visit. Her mother in that time had found a man and had gotten married. Eight years was a long time and in those years the small children they once were had transformed into mature teenagers. Claire was 18 and Kimblee 19, her mother in her 40's and Mama Mary was approaching her 60's, as for Mrs. J she was in her late 50's.

Milo had been in prison for 8 years and was pronounced dead when a guard had found him hanging in his cell, Kimblee had received word but showed no signs of ever caring.

As she sat in the tub, her bruises ceased their terrible aching and a familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts. "How's the water?" Claire opened her eyes groggily, looking into the eyes of her boyfriend Kimblee. A smirk spreading across her lips.

"Fine, why don't you join me?" She heard Kimblee shift and in a few minutes get in the tub, his feet rested near her sides.

"How long has it been?" Kimblee started.

"Since what?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow, knowing full well where this conversation was headed.

"Since you've pleasured me."

"Let's see...last month."

"Damn you know how to make a man feel good." Leaning back he adjusted his position so his foot was hanging out the side of the tub, a habit he'd gotten into since his early years.

"And you have a magic tongue." Claire shot back, smiling devilishly. Kimblee chuckled, a deep rumble coming from his throat.

"Claire?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

Claire hesitated, biting her lower lip, he had asked her every time if she was ready but always it was no, for 2 years it had been no, but today was different. Today was a yes.

"Y-Yes...Yes I am!"

Kimblee's eyes opened, looking into Claire's, his eyes reflecting the lust in hers. Then slowly the two leant forwards, stopping a moment before capturing one another in a deep passionate kiss. Kimblee ran his tongue along her bottom lip, feeling her mouth open before sliding his tongue inside her wet cavern.

The two were no strangers to kissing and they had gotten better at it with time. Parting for air,leaning Claire on the edge of the tub, his hands placed on her sides while his tongue ran up her naval, finding her nipples.

Sucking gently, feeling Claire squirm beneath him, letting out soft cries.

"S-Solf!"

Kimblee smiled, nobody said his first name better than her, nobody else was allowed to call him by his first name but her. Grabbing her hips he hoisted her up, sitting her on the edge of the tub, spreading her legs and pressing his tongue to the pink nub. This was where the girls were most sensitive, Kimblee had learnt that from a good friend of his, this organ was the clitoris, a strange name.

Slowly he began to lick in small circular motions, feeling Claire tremble beneath him, with his hand he reached up, pressing 2 fingers inside her, thrusting in and out, hearing Claire yelp as he hit her sweet spot over and over.

"K-K-Kimblee…" The way she said his name set Kimblee on a high, his groin growing in size and his actions becoming more needy as he picked up the pace, feeling Claire thrust against his tongue. Pulling his fingers out of her he brought them to his mouth, licking the juices off and smirking darkly at a pleased Claire.

"How did that feel dear?" He wanted to hear her tell him, whisper it in his ear, touch him with those oh so petite hands, hands as soft as silk.

Shakily Claire sunk to her knees, pulling Kimblee close to her, leaning in and whispering it in his ear, her hands sliding down his torso, gripping his length in her hands, stroking as she told him.

"It felt real good Kimblee, your tongue on my pussy and your fingers inside me stretching me out, it felt so good daddy, I want more."

Kimblee growled, pushing Claire against the edge, bringing himself to meet her entrance, rubbing the head of his shaft on her clitoris, sending bursts of pleasure through both of them.

His hands running along her battered skin as he breathed into her ear.

"God you're so beautiful! So damn beautiful!" Gently he began to push inside her, feeling her walls wrap around him, Claire bit onto his shoulder making Kimblee grunt, he was a bit of a masochist when it came to sex.

Nothing better than pain and pleasure to get him going. Whining, Claire released her grip, Kimblee had pushed all the way inside her, staying still so she could adjust to his size.

"Kimblee."

"Yes Claire?"

"I love you!"

Lips met lips, tongue met tongue as the two got lost in a passionate kiss, Kimblee began to thrust into Claire, both moaning into the kiss, saying their names, whispering sweet nothings.

The bond the two shared was stronger than it had been 8 years ago, when they were just children Claire being 10 and Kimblee 11 they had shared their first kiss.

So far had they come.

To rejected, bruised children with almost no hope. To this, two people who loved each other no matter the consequence.

Nothing, could break them, or so they thought.

Shuddering Kimblee pressed her closer to him, trembling as he gripped her shoulders, pulling her down upon him, feeling his end near.

"Claire, I can't do this, for m-much longer!" He spoke, feeling her walls tighten with each thrust.

"Then do it, inside me." Claire breathed, her hands on the sides of his face, looking deeply at him. "I want to see your face."

"Goddamnit Claire!" Kimblee cried. "F-fine!" With one last thrust he came, his semen spilling inside her, her walls convulsing, his eyes becoming hazy.

This was the best pleasure he'd ever felt.

Leaning against her Kimblee panted, catching his breath, feeling her slump in his arms, a smile plastered on her face. Good.

In the morning Kimblee had woken up before Claire, it had always been like that. Getting dressed, draping his white coat over her before he left.

Today was different, today he had woken up to do business. Running downstairs greeting Mary on the way he met eyes with the man.

Seated at a small table, sat the Führer, Bradley himself. "Ah! Good Morning my boy, you look chipper than usual! Why's that?"

"I had a really good sleep last night, nothing more I assure you." Lie face.

"How's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl upstairs. Whats her name? Claire?"

Kimblee began to sweat nervously, fidgeting on his feet, rocking back and forth on his heels. Kimblee knew the government monitored just about anything but this was different, it was in the least bit creepy.

"Correct, that is her na-" Kimblee stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening when he saw the little boy step out from behind the President.

Chills shot up his back, crawling, how could he forget?

"I'll be watching you from the shadows." The words rang in his head loud and clear. Had...had he been watching them? The little boy only narrowed his eyes, smirking darkly at the man, Kimblee stiffened. He had!

"Oh! How could I forget? Kimblee I'd like you to meet my son Selim. Say hello Selim!"

"H-hello Mr Kimblee. It's nice to meet you!"

Kimblee called bullshit at the boy's words, the thing standing before him wasn't human at all, as a matter of fact Kimblee already knew what he was.

An artificial human, born when somebody attempted to bring back the dead, a Homunculus!

Kimblee could only crack a smile at the child. "Yes, it's a pleasure, it's so nice to finally meet you. Your fathers told me all about you."

The boy tightened his grip on Kimblee's hand, pulling him forwards, leaning in so he could whisper in his ear.

"That was quite a show you put on last night...Solf!"

Kimblee felt anger rise in his chest, grabbing the boy and snarling. "You leave her the hell alone! You hear me you little bastard?! She's mine!"

The boy smiled, leaning back and regaining his innocent demeanor.

"Wow! Mr Kimblee is such an interesting man! I think he'll make a mighty fine soldier!"

"I think so too Selim, this man has potential!"

The sweet smell of syrup jolted Claire awake, realizing Kimblee's absence she frowned, putting on his white coat and tip toeing down the steps towards her room, closing the door silently behind her.

Claire however was completely unaware of the man who sat dead still on the edge of her bed, watching her change. It was only when she turned around did she realize his blushing face.

Shrieking she threw her shoe at him, hitting him between the eyes, making him fall off the edge of the bed onto his back.

Groaning the man sat up, rubbing his sore face and locking eyes with her, flinching when she raised her other shoe above her head.

"What in heavens is going on in here!?" Mary gasped as she threw open the door, seeing Claire standing over the man with her shoe in the air.

"It was an honest mistake! I was just looking around!" The man pleaded, curled up in a ball on the floor, trembling.

"Who are you?" Claire snapped, demanding.

"R-Roy! Roy Mustang!" The man blurted. "I'm sorry! Honest! Don't kill me!"

A second later there was another man in the room. "Roy Boy! There you are! What the hell did you do this time?"

"I swear I was just looking around!"

The man chuckled, walking over and kneeling down.

"There, there buddy, we'll be leaving in a few more minutes, the Führer just has a few more things to say and we're out."

"Where the hell are you all coming from?!" Claire asked, bringing her shoe down on the man's head.

"Oh right! How rude of me! The names Hughes! Maes Hughes my lady, and this man over here is-"

"Roy Mustang." Claire finished, grabbing her shoe and slipping it on, grabbing the beret off Hughes head and slapping it on hers. "Out! All of you! I still need to change and I sure as hell am not gonna change in front of you peeping toms!"

WHAM!

Hughes and Roy went flying, skidding down the hall and coming to a halt at Bradleys feet.

"Having fun are we?" Bradley spoke, looking down at the two men with an amused expression.

"That's not how I'd put it sir." Roy groaned, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"What he means to say sir is that he was caught peeping on-"

Roy brought his hand to Hughes mouth, covering it before he could finish, a deep blush starting to grow on his cheeks.

"I assure you sir it was nothing of the sort."

Bradley chuckled tussling Roy's hair and patting Hughes shoulder. "Alright boys, just stay out of trouble, I need to be able to trust you. Oh and one more thing."

Both of the men looked at each other before looking back Bradley's way.

"Kimblee will be assigned to your team, please make him feel welcome, I'm leaving you two here for the week."

WHUMP!

Roy hit the floor, Hughes chuckling as he ran the back of his neck."Hehehe, guess I was wrong about leaving."

Roy furrowed his brows, scrunching his face up in a displeased manner. "What are we supposed to do while we're here? Teach him how to speak Spanish? Hola I am Senior Keemblee! Would you like to try my chimichangas?"

The two sat in silence before sighing in defeat, this was gonna be a long week.

Downstairs Kimblee, leant on the rail of the stairs awaiting Claire to return from the abyss of her room. "Any minute now." Kimblee sighed, checking the time on his wrist watch. "3,2 and 1!"

THWACK!

Claire's door hit the back of the wall as she came out dressed in a striped turtleneck, capris an ascot tied neatly around her neck and her trusty beret.

"You're looking lovelier every day." Kimblee smiled, straightening his jacket out. "So, where would you like to go?" Everyday at around 1:00 Kimblee would take her for a walk, visiting old places and sometimes new.

"Hmmm, how about I surprise you?"

"Ah, that sounds lovely." Taking her hand in his, the two proceeded to walk out the door, totally unaware of the two men who followed.

"Should we follow them?" Hughes whispered.

"There's no stopping now, I want to see where they're going."

Nudging him Hughes turned him his way, looking at him through squinted eyes. "I think you're up to something Roy! When you get that smile on your face it usually means 2 things! 1, you're planning something or 2, your horny as hell."

"Shut up!" Roy barked, hitting Hughes on the back of his head, blushing profusely.

For a mile, the 2 tailed the couple, stopping in a bush just outside their view, they had stopped at a large sycamore tree, sitting against it.

"Remember this place?"

Kimblee nodded, looking across the field to their old school which was now abandoned, growth poking through the slats in the floor. "We used to sit here everyday at recess, how could I forget?"

"Mmm, how could you?" Claire giggled, straddling him, bringing her lips to his neck, sucking, coaxing moans from the older man's throat.

"Claire." He panted, grabbing her shoulders, gently pushing her back, lying her on the ground, bringing his lips to her neck, licking, nibbling her collarbone.

Roy could only watch, his eyes wide with shock, is this why they came here? To watch them shag one another?

SNAP!

Hughes fell from his hiding spot, onto Roy, pushing him from his hiding spot, both rolling down the hill, landing at the bottom of the hill alerting Claire and Kimblee of their presence.

Shooting up, Kimblee looked their way, narrowing his eyes when he saw the 2 men, he couldn't believe Bradley had left them with him.

"Kimblee? What seems to be the matter?"

"Seems we've been followed, so much for our fun."

Hoisting himself up Kimblee straightened himself out, facing the men, why the hell were they even here? "Look, Roy, Hughes, why don't you go back home? Why are you even here to begin with?"

"W-w-well you see, it was all Roy's idea."

Ratted out by his best friend, how nice.

He could no longer hide why he had followed them, sighing he spoke quietly, muttering. "I wanted to see where you were going, Hughes is right, it was all on me."

There was silence between the 3 before Claire spoke, breaking the silence. "Your Bradley's men right?"

The 2 nodded, indeed they were but right now they weren't even considered soldiers, they were still training to become one. Bradley favoured these two in particular, Roy for his strong sense of pride and enthusiasm and Hughes for his devotion and ability to keep Roy in check. He had left the 2 there in hopes of showing Kimblee the ropes of the Academy and teaching him the proper commands.

"Kimblee's right, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out and about running errands for the higher ups?"

The two looked at one another.

"Should we tell her?"

"No, Bradley told us not to, that was a direct order. If were to defy him who knows what would happen to us?"

Nodding the two came to an agreement not to tell her about Kimblee's acceptance into the military, all three of them at the same level and one month away from becoming a solider.

"No ma'am, we're only here to sort some business out with Kimblee."

Instantly Claire began to grow suspicious, Bradley's men, soldiers and Kimblee's personal connection with him could only mean one thing.

"So that's it, that's why your father met with Bradley all those times, it makes perfect sense now, you've been away training to become a soldier haven't you?"

Kimblee stiffened on spot, she had finally figured it out, after all these years of keeping it a secret she had uncovered the truth.

"Y-y-yes Claire, that's...that is correct."

"Why? You promised me you wouldn't leave me, you promised me you wouldn't become like your father! You lied to me Solf! You broke our promise!"

Kimblee was offended and hurt by her words. "Become like his father?" He reached out grabbing her wrist, pulling her into him.

"Claire, I did not break a damn thing!"

Claire pushed away from him, tears spilling from her eyes. "You broke me Solf! My heart! My trust!"

"Damn it! Shut your damn mouth you whiny bitch!"

Silence. The 2 men stood still, stiff, shocked, scared. What the hell just happened?

"Claire, I-I'm sorry, p-please just listen to me-"

"No." Claire choked. "I've heard enough, just...just don't talk to me, I understand perfectly."

The rain hit the roof as Claire walked into the house, shivering, sad, broken. Her bruises stood out like a sore thumb and the cold numbed the pain, all except the pain she felt in her heart.

Walking up stairs she turned on the shower, got in, feeling the warm droplets hit her skin, memories of a young them flooding through.

"If what my father says is true, I don't ever want to lose you."

"I'll follow you wherever you need me to, be it heaven or hell or the deepest pits of despair, I'll be there."

Those words rang in her head. "I'll be there." She spoke, tears streaming down her face. "I'll be there."

Supper was quiet, the two sitting in complete silence. "Well Hughes, I guess we should go and hit the hay? Wouldn't you say?" Roy spoke up.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Totally!"

THUD!

The chair Claire was sitting in fell backwards as she stood up, running up the stairs, slamming her door.

"That's it!" Roy spoke, getting up calmly from his chair, straightening out his collar while doing so. "I'm going up to see Claire."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kimblee muttered darkly.

"Why? You won't do it, she needs someone."

Kimblee froze, his hackles raising, letting them drop when he knew just how right Roy was.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Roy, may I come in?"

A few seconds of silence followed before the door swung open. "Hey I-"

Claire spoke no words, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside, shutting the door behind her.

Kimblee had been watching and couldn't help but feel jealous, what was Mustang up to and could he trust him as a subordinate?

"Hey! Kimblee my good buddy, don't worry about ol Roy Boy, he wouldn't hurt a fly, just you wait, he'll come out with a new Claire and you'll have your problem fixed in no time!"

Kimblee smiled weakly, looking up from his food at Hughes. "I just hope you're right."

Claire pressed her lips to Roy's, pressing him against the wall, feeling the man stiffen underneath her, his hands coming up to her shoulders, pushing her back just a bit.

"Claire what in the hell are you doing?" Not that he was complaining or anything but what the hell?

Dragging her hands up his torso she grinned. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Stop this! I mean it! Kimblee's just down the stairs in the next room! We'll get caught!"

"Fuck Kimblee!" She hissed, a wave of anger hitting Roy. "I want you right now! Don't you get it? I want you to take the pain away!"

"So a one night stand?"

"Pretty much yeah." A smirk stretched across both their faces. Leaning in Roy lay Claire on her back, looking down on her, she looked broken, bruised, sad, he didn't want to see her this way! Attacking her neck he planted kisses, sucking, creating large bruises all the way down her neck to her chest.

"Roy." She moaned breathlessly.

"Yes my dear?" He cooed, leaning in to hear her whispers, gasping suddenly as he felt Claire's hands on his growing erection, rubbing and stroking, almost making Roy buckle from the contact.

"Do you like that?" Claire asked as she grabbed a hold of his tie, pulling him closer to her face, feeling Roy's breathe hit her skin.

Shakily he answered her. "No woman has ever touched me the way you do."

"Then I'm doing good."

"What's taking them so damn long?" Kimblee growled, drumming his fingers on the table. "Shouldn't they be out by now? We've been sitting here for almost an hour! I'm going up to see what they're doing."

"W-wait!" Hughes gulped, standing up and grabbing his arm, pulling him back just a bit before the man jerked his arm away. "Kimblee!"

"Damn it! What do you want?!" Kimblee snarled.

"I want you to sit. your. ass. back. down. And wait! Have patience for pete's sake! Damn it!"

Kimblee held the man's intense stare before pushing his chair back and sitting back down. "Alright, sheesh, but only for 5 minutes, after that I'm going up there and you can't stop me."

Hughes nodded. "Deal."

Claire breathed sharply as Roy thrust into her a few more times, pulling out and spilling his seed anywhere but inside her, splashing up her chest.

Slumping against him she sighed, catching her breathe, feeling sleep approach.

Panting he kissed her forehead lightly, pulling her into him, feeling her warmth wrap around him. "Holy shit." He breathed. "That! That was pretty damn good."

Claire smiled, wrapping her arms around him, speaking softly. "That was the best sex I've ever had and the biggest I've ever taken."

"Really now?" Roy chuckled.

"Would I lie to you?"

The two laughed for a few more minutes before getting lost in a kiss.

BANG BANG BANG!

The sound of someone's fist pounding the door alerted both of them, they were no longer alone any more.

"Claire open up this door!" It was Kimblee.

Panic flooded through their veins when the door handle jiggled, clicked and opened. "Claire I-"

Silence.

What the hell was Mustang doing with Claire? His Claire? "What. the. hell. Mustang?!" Came Kimblee's low growl. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to my Claire?!"

"Kimblee I-"

BAM!

Roy's head hit the wall behind him as Kimblee dug his fingers into his neck, hearing the man choke only made him smile. Panicking Claire did the one thing she could do to protect Roy.

THWACK!

Kimblee felt the blow from behind, a second later everything went black. Claire had hit him in the back of the head with Roy's gun, she had her finger on the trigger, ready to pull at any given moment. Shaking, tears streamed down her face.

"Where is he?" She sobbed. "The old Kimblee? Where is he?" Claire searched Roy's eyes but got no answer, it was true, the old Kimblee was no longer present, he had vanished a long time ago.

Truth was, their training was more than a man could handle, thus leading to the mental deterioration of one's mind.

A month passed and Kimblee changed drastically during that time. Claire did not speak to him, he had developed an obsession with alchemy and talked about things one could not imagine. Death was the topic every time it came to table talk, that or explosions and gunfire.

"I'm going to become a hero one day." Kimblee spoke with a strange look in his eyes. "Everyone will admire me, respect me, serve me!"

He sounded just like his father. Bradley sat across from him, an amused smile evident. "I'm glad to hear that from you Kimblee, you're already an excellent soldier, I couldn't be any prouder."

"See? Didn't I tell you father?" Selim laughed as he smiled sweetly at Kimblee. "Perfect soldier!"

"What about us sir?"

Bradley eyed the two men, he had lost interest in them, Kimblee was of his main attention. "You're doing fine boys, keep up the good work."

Poking at her food Claire looked down at her plate, her appetite had vanished. "Hey? Are you alright?"

Looking up Claire met the eyes of a blonde woman with short hair and blue eyes, Riza Hawkeye, Mustang's most trusted subordinate.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honest, I'm just not hungry."

As she said this her abdomen pulsed, her eyes flying open, bringing her hand to her stomach she pressed a firm hand against her stomach, it had been a month since Kimblee had inseminated her.

Their unborn child was still developing, she hadn't yet told Kimblee for fear of him hurting her. Kimblee had never laid a hand on her for the whole month, he didn't even stop by to say hi, he just stayed put in his studies, obsessing over a red rock, the legendary Philosopher's Stone.

"And then BOOM!" Kimblee shouted, snapping Claire back to the present. "They blew up!"

The circles on his palms had been there since the beginning of the week, Claire had seen what they could do and it was terrible.

Why would anyone want such a terrible symbol of destruction tattooed onto their own hands? Claire didn't understand why.

"Hey did you hear about the trade they made in Ishval?" Roy spoke.

"Yeah! A rare Xinese slave! The emperor's best. I heard she's teaching them Xinese Alchemy, Alkahestry!"

"Alkahestry?" Kimblee suddenly perked up. "In that case I better schedule a meeting with this slave! Bradley?" Kimblee looked at him, begging for his approval.

Bradley chuckled, amused by his almost childish excitement. "Haha! Alright, you can go! But be back by the end of next week."

Next week? That was too long! Sitting up she cleared her throat loudly, making everyone focus on her. Kimblee narrowing his eyes, Claire always had something to say about his job in the military.

"You're too obsessed! You're hardly ever home! You come home drunk! You don't have anything to do with me!" Yadda yadda yadda.

"Yes Claire?" Kimblee said reluctantly, sighing loudly showing his disinterest, making Roy squirm in his seat.

It had been a month since Kimblee had attacked him, strangling him, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was how Kimblee acted around Claire, showing almost no interest in her, brushing her off or complaining about her. Claire was just trying to protect Kimblee but he was having none of it.

"I'd like to come with you, to Ishval!"

The table went silent, Bradley staring at her then flicking his gaze back towards the man. Kimblee chuckled, a wave of happiness washing through him, Claire wanted to go with him, something he missed.

"Alright. You can come, but we're working on our alchemy when we get back!"

"Or your relationship." Roy coughed out, making Kimblee glare coldly at him. Mustang and Hughes were nothing but extra weight on his back and Claire was the annoying fly that kept buzzing in his ear. Did they ever stop?

Slowly a smirk started to form on the mans lips, the tiniest thought of what he'd do was bubbling in his mind. He just had to wait for the perfect time to strike and when he did, he'd make Mustang pay big time! Pay for taking away what he once called his, he'd take everything away from him and watch as Mustang writhed beneath him.

"One day I'll be the superior just you wait!"


End file.
